Hasta la segunta cita
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: Lily aceptó salir con James y ahora debe pasar su cumpleaños con él. Lo que ella no sabe es que se quedará con ganas de algo, porque James es todo un caballero y esperará hasta la segunda cita.


_**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaká._

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el reto <strong>"Feliz Cumpleaños, Lily"<strong> del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasta la segunda cita<strong>_

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p>Lily no paraba de refunfuñar mientras se arreglaba el cabello. No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando le dijo a Potter que saldría con él. La verdad es que ese día se encontraba mal de la cabeza. Aunque debía admitir que Potter estaba más maduro ese año en comparación con los otros; ya no hacia tantas bromas y era menos engreído, pero aun así seguía siendo un idiota. <em>"Un idiota muy guapo"<em> pensó y se sonrojó al instante. Era verdad, no lo podía negar. El maldito tenía lo suyo.

Trató de no seguir pensando en lo guapo que estaba Potter y siguió arreglándose —no es que quería que James la viera bonita, no— porque faltaba poco para su salida con Potter. Se miró al espejo, no estaba tan arreglada para que Potter no creyera que de verdad le importaba aquella cita, pero tampoco estaba desaliñada como si fuera una vagabunda, con el pelo enmarañado y las ropas roídas.

—Lily —dijo su amiga. Ella volteó a verla, estaba sentada en su cama y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y en sus ojos había un brillo de ilusión, siempre le gustó la idea de ella siendo pareja de Potter—, estás hermosa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó mirándose al espejo — ¿Crees que a James le guste? —su amiga soltó una risita—. Quiero decir… —trataba de explicar, roja como un tomate.

—No importa, es normal que te quieras ver bonita en tu cita con el chico que te gusta.

—No me gusta —contradijo con el ceño fruncido—.Y no es una cita, es una _salida_.

—Lo que tú digas —le iba a seguir rebatiendo pero calló, no quería parecer una niña pequeña haciendo una maña.

Estaba cruzando el umbral de la puerta para ir al lugar en el que se reuniría con Potter cuando su amiga la llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo.

* * *

><p>Llegó donde Potter le había dicho que se juntaran y el todavía no llegaba. Lily soltó un bufido y miro la hora, diez minutos tarde. No sabe por qué simplemente no se podían juntar en la Sala Común y ahí ir juntos al lugar que quisiera Potter, pero él era un tipo extraño y así lo había querido. Lily para no causar una pelea, accedió.<p>

Dio una vuelta e iba a emprender su camino por el pasillo para devolverse a la Sala, cuando Potter apareció corriendo y con la respiración agitada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó tratando de calmar su ritmo—, tuve un pequeño problema —a Lily le pareció casi sobrenatural lo rápido que se recompuso, si hace menos de un minuto parecía un abuelo muy cansado y ahora estaba todo galante y con una sonrisa seductora— ¿Nos vamos, hermosa? —le tomó delicadamente su mano y se la besó, luego le tendió el brazo tal cual un caballero. Lily no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Vamos.

Llegaron a los jardines, ahí James colocó una manta en el pasto y se sentaron debajo de un árbol. Hablaron toda la tarde de cosas triviales y sin importancia que les servía para conocerse mejor. Comían unos pastelitos cuando James le dijo que le tenía un regalo. Lily lo miró sorprendida, no tenía idea de que el supiera que era su cumpleaños, quizás Remus le había dicho. El regalo era un collar con una piedra de color verde botella, exactamente igual a sus ojos, era sencillo y sofisticado a la vez. Lily jamás había tenido algo tan hermoso. James se lo colgó en el cuello y ella le agradeció por el regalo.

—Es precioso —susurró mientras James le colgaba en collar.

—Como tú —respondió. James se volteó y quedaron frente a frente, él se acercó a ella lentamente, como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, y sujetó su cabeza con sus manos delicadamente. Lily sentía que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido y estaba segura de que James la iba a besar, de lo que no estaba segura era si se lo iba a permitir o no. Cerró los ojos por inercia y espero a James juntara sus labios con los de ella… siguió esperando y no pasó nada. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando siente los labios de James sobre su nariz, dándole un pequeño e inocente beso.

—No hasta la segunda cita, pelirroja —se levantó y se marchó con una sonrisa, sin importarle que Lily todavía siguiera esperando su beso—. Ah, por cierto ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Evans! —gritó desde lo lejos.

Lily no pudo evitar que una sonrisa bailara en su rostro y sintió como algo nacía en su interior. "_Menudo cumpleaños"_, pensó tocando el collar color esmeralda.

* * *

><p><em>Hola :) esta es mi OTP y me parece linda, hermosa, perfecta y todos esos adjetivos bonitos *w*<em>


End file.
